1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to the extraction of information from large bodies of data for high speed communication facilities, and more particularly relates to the dynamic switching between a first Event Driven Interface and a second Event Driven Interface based upon inband information.
2. Related Patent Applications
The invention disclosed herein is related to the patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,314, filed Mar. 1, 1993 entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network" by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,572 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Information Collection Architecture and Method for a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,563 now pending, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/024,542 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,689, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Configuring an Event Driven Interface and Analyzing Its Output for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/138,045 now pending, filed Oct. 15, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Adaptive, Active Monitoring of a Serial Data Stream Having a Characteristic Pattern," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.